1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data storage, and specifically to a fixing apparatus for data storage devices providing convenient removal and installation.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a typical desktop computer, tower computer, server, or the like, usually includes storage devices, such as hard disk drives, compact disk read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, digital video disc (DVD) drives, floppy disk drives, and the like. These storage devices are typically added to increase the functionality of the electronic apparatuses. Conventionally, the storage devices with rigid cases are retained in enclosures by means of bolts or screws. However, attachment and detachment of screws or bolts is time-consuming and cumbersome.
What is needed, therefore, is a fixing apparatus which can provide convenient removal and installation of data storage devices.